


An Evening Glow

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Marks, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Voltron, Soft Boys, shance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Lance’s Altean marks have never appeared his whole life. Until now.





	An Evening Glow

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of an ask i received from tintedsnowrose on tumblr! it was Too Soft to pass up. thank you dear! <3

10,000 years ago, it was known that an Altean’s marks wouldn’t show until a very important change or event in their life happened. Being royalty, Allura was born with hers. Coran, however, didn’t get his until he became King Alfor’s royal advisor as a young man.

Lance has known his whole life that he’s part Altean. His entire family has marks on their faces and arms, some even have natural white hair. But Lance has nothing to show his heritage. He thinks maybe it’s because he’s mostly human, possibly more human than his siblings, even, that makes his marks never show. He’s gone through plenty of changes — good, bad, and life changing — so by the time he’s an adult, he figures if he was going to have marks, they would have shown up by now.

They went into outer space and fought a war against the Galran empire, for goodness sakes! Yet, even after Lance becomes part of the team and fights so far away from home for so long before finally returning, his marks still haven’t shown. Eventually, he gives up on expecting to see them.

Probably the most important thing to happen in Lance’s life is his relationship with Shiro. _The_ Takashi Shirogane — his hero, his leader, his teammate, and now the love of his life. They’d gone from teammates to friends to boyfriends, and now they’re engaged, which, as wonderful as it felt to be proposed to, the lack of marks appearing at the event stung Lance in a way he feels guilty even wishing for.

But he still loves Shiro more than anything, and the man helps him forget about his need for belonging. They belong to each other.

Sure, the two have had their ups and downs, what with Shiro always disappearing and his recurring PTSD, and Lance’s constant internal battle with happiness. (Not to mention that whole clone thing that happened.) But now they‘re safe back on Earth, in their own little apartment, in their own little bed. The room is dark, the only light coming from the moon streaming down through their bedroom window, casting cool, blue moonlight across their warm entangled bodies under the covers.

Lance is cuddled up against his fiancé, with his face pressed against Shiro’s chest as the older man’s arms lay wrapped around him in an embrace of safety and love. Shiro is nearly asleep when he hears Lance sigh to himself and a faint, sleepy smile grows on his face.

Then suddenly there’s a light. Not bright like that of sunlight or a lightbulb, but more of a soft glowing. Faint enough for a sleeping person not to notice, but then again, Shiro wasn’t asleep yet.

“Lance?” the older man says, blinking his eyes a few times to make sure he knows what he’s seeing is real.

“Mm.”

“Lance, wake up.”

“Mm, Shhhirooo...”

“I know you’re sleeping, but this is important,” Shiro says, shaking the brunet lightly. “Your- Your face... It’s glowing.”

“Wha-? What’s glowing?” Lance says blearily, dragging himself out of unconsciousness.

“Your marks,” Shiro says, smiling as he reaches a hand up to cup Lance’s face.

“I don’t have any marks.”

“Yes. You do,” Shiro laughs. He swipes his thumb over the glowing blue mark on Lance’s face, light disappearing and appearing again as his finger covers and uncovers.

Lance can see the wonder on Shiro’s face in the dim light from the moon, but another softer blue shines on the man’s skin in the dark, illuminating his features in a way the moonlight hasn’t before. So he brings a hand up to his other cheek, feeling the slight divot in his own skin just above his cheekbone.

As his hand moves, something else catches Shiro’s eye and the man’s hand moves from Lance’s face to his raised arm, pulling down the covers as his fingers trail down Lance’s skin.

“Look,” Shiro says, and Lance’s eyes follow his fiancé’s fingertips as they brush over glowing blue marks that pattern up his arm.

Lance sits up then, pushing the covers down to examine his arms for himself. He holds them out straight in front of him, noting the small triangular shapes trailing along his skin. A smile spreads over his face as he realizes he finally, _finally_ has his Altean markings.

A warm hand brushes against his neck and tugs on his shirt collar, pulling it down as if to look at his back. Lance twists his head around as much as he can, but he can’t see much except Shiro’s arm, moving down his back to hook a hand under the hem and lift up his shirt. Lance gets the hint and suddenly he’s shirtless, a stronger blue glow now radiating off of his skin into the dark of their bedroom.

Shiro’s hand is on him again in seconds, trailing over the expanse of his back, taking in all of the patterns that Lance can’t see.

They make eye contact and, without another thought, get up to run into their bathroom. Lance flicks on the light and turns around, checking his back in the mirror. The marks are still dimly glowing, so he can make out their shapes, but then Shiro comes in behind him and turns the light back off, and Lance gasps.

It’s like magic. Lance’s marks glow bright blue in the dark, bouncing off the mirror and dancing onto the walls and ceiling. Lance twists and turns, watching as the patterns on his back that he can now see plainly shift with each movement. Up and down his back are blue marks, some similar to the ones on his arm, and others harkening to a map of the stars. Lines and circles in a beautiful strip, perfectly ornamenting the curves of his spine. The glowing spreads over the dip of his back, and he pulls off his pants to see them swirl over his hips and down the back of his legs.

The more Lance moves, the more light reflects over every corner of the small bathroom. Finally his eyes tear away from his own body and land upon the smiling face of his lover in the mirror, blue light reflecting perfectly in his grey eyes.

“I got my marks,” Lance says, voice coming out more choked than he expected as tears prick his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, baby blue,” Shiro says behind him, the reappearance of an old, perfectly-fitting nickname making Lance’s tears spill over. “May I...?”

Lance nods and watches in the mirror as Shiro looks him over before reaching a hand out to touch him. The man’s hand is warm in the cold bathroom, trailing over Lance’s naked frame to touch each and every glowing mark. The way the rough skin of his human hand catches on each mark gives Lance goosebumps, and he shivers as Shiro moves flush against him and brings his metal hand up to rest on the patterns in his hip. Shiro’s human hand continues it’s light touches, trailing softly down Lance’s arm and entwining their fingers before slowly bringing their joined hands to rest on the boy’s stomach.

“My very own shining star,” Shiro whispers into Lance’s ear.

A happy sob rakes through the brunet’s body, and Shiro leans down to press a soothing kiss to his shoulder. And then to the crook of his neck. He trails kisses up Lance’s neck and jaw, coming to a stop on top of his love’s cheekbone, kissing the glowing skin of the mark in welcome.

When they finally settle back into bed, Lance faces away from Shiro so the older man can continue his ministrations of kissing each new marking all down the brunet’s spine and arms.

“What caused it, do you think?” Shiro asks into the glowing lines in the back of Lance’s neck.

“I- I don’t know. I was just falling asleep, thinking about how happy I was and then you woke me up.”

“Happy?”

Shiro pulls away from Lance and leans over him to look in his face.

“Yeah...?” Lance asks, shifting around to look up at the man above him.

“You said Alteans get their marks when a big change happens in their life, right?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with being happy?”

“You and I both know you’ve struggled with depression the past few years, especially after Voltron,” Shiro says. He leans onto his propped elbow and runs a tender hand through Lance’s hair. “Maybe this signifies that you’re finally on a journey to happiness.”

“You think?” Lance smiles knowingly.

“Yeah,” Shiro smiles. “I do.”

“Hmm...” Lance sighs, lifting his arms to wrap around Shiro’s neck. The glow is slowly fading as the marks make their permanent home, casting an even softer blue onto Shiro’s light skin. “You make me happy.”

Shiro kisses the side of Lance’s arm next to his face lovingly, smiling down at the boy beneath him. “You make me happy, too.” He leans down and connects their lips, pulling Lance close as he sinks back into the bed.

Shiro’s fingers languidly trail along Lance’s newly marked skin as their lips melt into each other’s, trading kisses back and forth until they both start drifting off again, a faint blue glow wrapping around them and lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave a comment telling me how you feel and/or maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg) Thank you!


End file.
